the end of the world as we know it
by ash 21157
Summary: team rocket declares war
1. the beging

the end of the world as we know it part 1  
  
  
  
it was a summer day in pallett town, when the news came out." team rocket has declared war on kanto and johoto." "what !" was the response bye ash kechum a pokemon trainer from pallett who is now 16 and has 140pokemon at his despoil and he was in complete shock. along were his friends misty waterfowl and brock stone. "does team rocket really think that they can beat us?" asked misty. after misty said those words ash ran off. "ash where are you going." to help my country was the answer. "wait for us."  
  
so ash and friends go to help out when they are grabbed from behind and they here something all to frailer  
  
"prepare for trouble and make it double to protect the world from devastation to unite all people within our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie James team rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight. meouth thats right!"  
  
"Not you guys ,said ash I gesses will have to beat u like always"... "yah right "was Jessise response as she drew a gun , "your coming with us". as she said that dozens of rocket members swarmed them, they were thrown into a van and they drove away. Little did team rocket know they were being followed by a boy on a charizard followed by two men each riding on there dragonite.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
part two the rescue  
  
the van finally arived at the door of viridian city gym ,and as soon as every team rocket member was out of the van they looked up and saw a hyper beam hedding strait towdes them it connected and soon they were all unconsise. the three men landed and walked to the van inside was ash, misty, and brock ash spoke 1,"who are u guys".........."we r lance leader of the elite 4 nick a rainbow island gym leader and Chris pallet gym leader. come with us please back to the indigo platue why asked ash we need to talk about something."  
  
As they arrived at there destination ash collapsed on the ground and fainted when he awoke he mumbled the words dad??  
  



	2. destiny beam ?

the end of the world as we know it  
  
  
"dad, i thought you were dead." said ash. "no son, i was captured by team rocket, they erased my memmory because of who i was and what i did."ashes father looks at misty. "and who might this beautiful young lady be,"he asked.ash was about to introduce here when the building they were in was hit by a bomb,and the alarm went off.   
  
michael,(ashes dad) looked over at his son sadly.you dont know what you can do do you son?what asre you talking about da ash asked.michael turned to lance and said, can i take him back to pallet to show him what he can do?thats fine lance said.good bye then.  
  
so ash and his friends head back to pallet and once again what do they here?  
  
"prepare for truble" "yes and you can make iy dubble" "to protect the world from devistation" "to unite all people with in our nation" " to denounce the evils of truth and love" " to extend our reach to the stars above" "jessie" "james" "team rocket bast off at the speed of light" "surrender now or prepare to fight" "meouth dats right!"  
  
you may have gotten lucky the first time and escaped ,but not this time each team rocket member drew a gun and pointed it at them.  
  
son let me show you what you can do...then ashes father rasise his arms abouve his head and shouts... hyper beam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! team rocket members rasied there guns and shot...BANG BANG BANG BANG soon ashes father was on the ground with a puddle of blood under him. he was shot in the stomach four times suddenly ash glowed a mistical gold and shouted DESTINY BEAM!!!!!!!!   
  



	3. the aftermath

The End Of World As We Know It Part III  
  
  
  
As the golden tint faded the bodies of Team Rockets members were all over the place, then Ash fell to the ground with a loud thump. With out a second thought brock grabbed ash's Pidgiot and called it out. Pidgiot , Brock said as he was scribbling something on a piece of paper, take this to the nearest police office and hurry Ash is in trouble. The pokemon nodded his head at the order given by brock and flew off . Misty?, brock asked , and when he got know answer he wiped around only to see something that chilled him to the bone there standing over misty was... Giovani (A/N, sorry couldn't restrain my self :) )  
  
What the hell are you doing here ??Brock asked. nothing that concerns you brat was his response as he drew a gun and pointed it at brock suddenly ash sprang back to life and shouted "Destiny Beam !!!" The beam hit Giovani right in the cheast and knocked him out cold. As for Ash he was down on one knee recovering from his Owen attack and he soon recovered himself with the attack of recover as he got up they herd sirens in the distance ...  
  
Soon hundreds of Jennies and many other police officers came screaming up the road and came to a halt. Are you all OK ? the first Jenny asked. Were all fine Ash said trying to stop brock from going into pretty girl mode , but it was a lost cause. Which Jenny might you be ? Viridan , Vermilion ? asked Brock. Actually I'm from Pallet. Was Jenny's response. Brock was getting ready to ask her out when they heard it.  
  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And you can make it double"  
"To protect the world from deviation"   
"To unite all people with in our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light"  
"Surrender know or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth dats right"  
  
Team Rocket must not have seen the cops because as soon as they stood up everyone there except ash and co. were placed under aresset. Soon after ash and friends were taken back to the police station when they were delivered some good news. They found Team Rockets headquarters.  
  



End file.
